


Her Lady's Token

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Femslash February 2016 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke of the House of Griffin is one of the few women to own land and house a company of soldiers on her property, to fight in her name, and protect her lands from invaders. Ser Woods is a Knight whose sworn fealty to Clarke and no other. At the eve of battle Clarke delivers her token to her chosen Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Lady's Token

**Author's Note:**

> In the course of this Femslash February I fully expected to come across some prompts that I wasn't actually very sure of how to write. This is one of those prompts. I'm not too well versed in the medieval period, but one of the few things I do know is that there are some orders of female Knights. So, yeah, please just take this as a little bit of fun and don't comment on the medieval stuff? xD

“Gustus,” The man turned his head at the sound of his name and his eyes landed on the slight figure of his Lady standing in front of the entrance to the stables. “May I have a word with Ser Woods in private, Captain?”

Gustus flicked his eyes sideways to take in the figure of the Knight—their hands slipped over their horse's saddle fixing the straps into place carefully and meticulously—before nodding his head. “As you wish my Lady. Please, do not tarry, we do not have time to waste.”

“I understand the situation Gustus.” The blonde haired woman murmured as she stepped forward into the stables. Her navy blue dress swished around her heels as she strode forward, but she did not seem to care for the straw that stuck to the fabric. “I will not delay your departure long. In fact, if you would be so kind as to speak to my Guardsmen about their duties while you are away, I would be most grateful.”

“I understand my Lady.” Gustus said, dipping his chin into a nod before walking passed the woman and out of the stables. He shut the door in his wake, closing off the room from the prying eyes of the soldiers, and stalked away to discuss the matters of his Lady's protection with her guards.

“You did not have to see me away.” Ser Woods muttered as she ran her hands down the length of her horse's side, adjusting the strap around his belly, before standing back and turning to face the woman. “This is not my first battle Lady Griffin.” 

“I know.” Lady Griffin said. She ignored the various pieces of detritus left around the stables to step into the stall at Ser Woods' side. “Yet, I could not let you leave without speaking to you again.”

“You fear that I will not return.” The Knight said with a lift of her eyebrow.

“Yes, Lexa, I fear you will not return.” Lady Griffin murmured as she brushed her fingertips along the woman's cheek. “Do not tell me to be unafraid. I have seen battles wages Lexa, I have seen the death and decay that follows in war's wake, I do not need pandering words from you.” 

“I would not presume to pander my words to you my Lady.” Lexa whispered as she lent into the woman's touch. “Clarke, I cannot control the course of the battle, but I promise you that I will do my utmost best to return to you. I swore my fealty to you my Lady, no other, and I swore my heart to you and no other.”

Clarke nodded her head, brushed her thumb against Lexa's cheek before leaning in to place a soft kiss on the corner of the woman's mouth. “My heart is your Ser Woods, I expect you to return to claim it, intact.”

“If your heart is the prize of this battle I will return victorious to claim it my Lady.” Lexa said, the corners of her lips twitching upwards into a smile. 

“Wear my token,” Clarke said, her voice breathless and hopeful as she dug a strip of cloth from her pocket. “Display for all to see that you are my Knight.”

Lexa took the strip of cloth from Clarke's outstretched fingers and tied it around her wrist. “It will protect the weakest point in my armour.” She murmured. “To aid in my fight to return to you.”


End file.
